lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lovell
Ross Lovell is an actor in LordStarscream100's films, best known for his role as Reginald Wellington in the Bread's Crumbs film series. He made his acting debut in June 2015 with the release of Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, in which Reginald had a supporting role. After being cast in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam ''in August 2015, Ross deigned to give Reginald a more "fancy" look. Ross filmed his scenes in May and June 2016, with the film being released shortly after. Ross reprised the role of Reginald Wellington for a third and final time in ''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which he filmed from May to June 2017. He gave Reginald a more militaristic and "post-apocalyptic" outfit. The film serves as his last LordStarscream100 project. Biography Scott met Ross at the start of middle school, and the two knew each other over the years, though they never worked on any films together. 2015 On June 1, 2015, the first day of filming for Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Ross showed up on the set with the interest of participating in the project. Along with Vishnu Rammohan, Ross was cast in the film on the spot as a supporting character, Reginald Wellington. Ross also helped create the character's name, which was originally set to have the surname "Bonaparte", though Ross ultimately changed this. Ross would participate in the first and fourth/final days of filming for Bread's Crumbs 2. In August, Ross was confirmed to be reprising his role for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, the series' final installment. 2016 Ross began shooting Bread's Crumbs 3 on May 17, 2016, the first day of filming for the project. For his role in the film, Ross wore a fancy outfit to show Reginald's more elegant side - though Reginald truly serves as an antihero in the film. Ross participated in several days of filming, though he was unable to participate on several days. 2017 On March 14, 2017, Ross was confirmed to be returning as Reginald for a third and final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, the series' true final installment. For his role in the film, Ross scrapped his outfit from the third installment and instead took on a camo jacket with jeans, a headband, and his top hat from the third film. The outfit was Ross's idea, and gave his character more of a "post-apocalyptic" look for a world without The Crumbs. Ross began filming the project on May 16, and participated in several days of filming before completing his scenes on June 1, on which he filmed the death of his character. Unlike most of Scott's other actors, Ross only appeared in films within the Bread's Crumbs series. With the demise of Reginald in Bread's Crumbs 4, it is unknown if Ross will participate in any of Scott's future projects. At this time, it is assumed that Bread's Crumbs 4 serves as his final film role. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Reginald Wellington *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Reginald Wellington *Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) - Reginald Wellington (final film role) Trivia *Ross supplied the outfits worn by Reginald for the third and fourth ''Bread's Crumbs films, and they were both his ideas for the character. *Unlike most of Scott's other actors, Ross has only participated in the Bread's Crumbs films and not any projects outside of the series. Brandon Archibald and Vishnu Rammohan have done the same (Vishnu's only film credit was Bread's Crumbs 2). Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Inactive Actors